No wall is going to stop us
by YesterdaysFuturesMemories
Summary: post journey's end, when 10.5 makes a life changing discovering about the doctor and rose he puts all his heart into crossing the void to find the doctor, slight 10.5/rose and 10/rose
1. on the beach

**Author's note – **

**I've just been reading through my stories and I must say I know i am not the best person at grammar and spelling but some of those stories are terrible, this was the first one I wrote but I've re-written it to give it more of a better story line. **

**So here it goes… **

**Re-write of two walls won't stop us, **

**Disclaimer, sadly I own none of the characters in doctor who and I don't even own doctor who *sniffs* but I do own Annie and Emily. **

**Anyways to the story …**

**---**

Rose's hand fell out of 'the doctor's, it wasn't the same not no-more, there hands didn't fit perfectly together. This was just the clone of the doctor that she had kissed for all the wrong reasons, one been the fact that she was mixed with emotions at the exact time, 2 is how she had waited for him to say those 3 words… it was just 3 words but they meant everything to her, but what had hurt the most was that the love of her life had slipped in and out of her life with out even a chance for her to catch her breath.

"I'm …" rose started anxiously

"I understand rose" said 'the doctor' putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't even know what I was going to say?" replied Rose folding her arms,

"Yes I do, you're so easy to read rose" he said putting a hand to her cheek, "even with out having my Timelord instincts, I know that you would rather be with the doctor...'the real doctor'"

"You are the doctor though!" said rose.

"Rose, we both know that I'm not" he said, softly.

Rose looked down at the sand.

"But its ok, because I would rather be my own person, you know" started 'the doctor' "I'd rather be called John Smith, start my own life, a new adventure!"

"What about us though?" asked Rose

"Best friends, like always" he smiled

"Where are you going to stay?" she asked

"I'll find somewhere, I mean I have got Donna instincts inside me" john laughed causing rose to smile.

"That's one thing I missed seeing everyday" said John

"You can stay with me, my apartment is big enough with my torchwood salaries, and it's a three bedroom…" Rose said quickly

"No, rose I couldn't impose on you like that, you have a life to go on with" said John

"I insist, it wouldn't be as if you was kicking someone out of there room and it's always nice to have some company round!" she smiled

"Well until I earn some money to buy my own apartment ok" insisted John

"You have a Deal there John Smith!" said Rose holding her hand out

"That is one good Deal Rose Tyler!" said John shaking rose's hand

"Oh my god, I feel like I'm on some corny TV show!" laughed Rose

"I know!" laughed John

"Rose you ready then? Your father will be here soon with the private Jet" shouted Jackie from down beach

"Yep ready when you are!" replied Rose

"So private Jet?" asked John

"Yep we have a couple of them, but if I was going to be fairly honest I prefer the old fashioned get in a car or walk or…" said rose breaking off nervously

"The Tardis, ye so would I" said John "its ok you can still talk about that type of stuff"

"I know, but I just feel awkward" replied Rose

"Well you shouldn't, come on I think we should make our way towards you mother, I haven't been slapped by her yet in this body and I don't plan on been too" said john putting his hand to his cheek.

Rose Laughed,

"It's not funny" said John defensively

"It is, you looked so gay, when she slapped you before" laughed Rose

"Did not!" replied John

"Did too" said rose still Laughing

"I did not!" said John folding his arms

"Did too" replied Rose walking of, towards her impatient Mother.

"I so did not" said John walking after her.

"You so did" replied Rose Laughing.

"You two are just as bad as Tony and Emily" said Jackie as they approached her.

"Emily?" asked John

"Tony's…" started Jackie

"Friend" finished Rose

"Oh, how old is Tony then?" he asked, not noticing the look of confusion from Jackie to Rose.

"He's 3" said Rose "nearly 4"

"It's been nearly 4 years since I last say you" said John

"Yep 4 very long years" sighed Rose looking of into the distance, as if she was having a flashback of those 4 years.

---

The doctor sat soaking wet, in silence of the Tardis, who also sounded as if it had given up on life, not humming its homely hum no-more. Just silence.

A million thoughts where flying round the doctor's brain, his hearts where shattered into a billion pieces,

'Why couldn't have I saved Donna' he thought 'why did I let Rose leave'.

Only a few hours ago was his Tardis full of all the people who loved: Rose, Donna, Martha, sarah-jane, Jack, even Mickey and Jackie because though he didn't like to admit it, they are his family, they made him better and made him the Timelord he is today, and he let them leave, he let Rose leave and he couldn't save Donna his best friend and that's what he has to live with because that is the curse of the Timelord's, watching the people they love get torn apart and wither and die, he has to watch them grow old.

And while all this made him sad and upset, someone else bothered him or more else something else bothered him, the thought making his blood boil was the Daleks they always came back: Van Statten's museum, the game station, canary wolf, New York 1930 and just now ! Always coming back, in some shape or form to torture the people the doctor knew and love and to cry there deadly scream 'exterminate' always killing.

The doctor needed a break, a real holiday, some place where no danger or trouble involved just somewhere, were he could relax, yep that sounded go to him, relax!

**End of chapter one what do you think??**

**Review please :) **

**Lauren :)**


	2. unexpected

**Been a while I know, just couldn't get it right, enjoy.**

**Don't own doctor who/Romeo and Juliet. **

**I do own Emily && Annie **

Rose tapped nervously on the arm of the plane chair, John knew something was up, he could tell without her tapping the arm of the chair but by the way her eyes bounced about or the way she bit her lip even when she shifted in her seat. He just wished he knew what, he wished that he still had the ability to read people's mind. Yes he knew it was an invasion of privacy but he didn't like not knowing.

"Rose?" he said.

"Ye" she said smiling, but it seemed like it was almost forced.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No why?" she said, still smiling.

"Oh nothing, just wondering" John said, she smiled and turned back to look out of the window.

---

The Doctor was in the Tardis Library. He still hadn't arrived at the destination he was planning on going to, he didn't know why. He wondered whether the Tardis was upset about every that had happened over the previous days.

He went back to reading his book; he stared at the 1st page for 15th time. He couldn't register it in his head.

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_Whole misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

'Romeo and Juliet one of the greatest Love story every written, well technically it was a tragedy the romance was just a sub-plot, but it is known for the romance and the death…' he thought to himself.

He read the page again, and stopped at the 6th line.

'_A pair of star-cross'd lovers…' _he lingered on every word, it sounded familiar much, what story had he heard it from, no it wasn't a story it was reality. He was living the reality. He irritably chucked the book across the room, why did everything he thought of end up with Rose, his beautiful, blond ... NO! He made a choice; she's staying with him, the other one. He can't do that he can't go back even if he could, which he can't. He wouldn't do that to Rose, she'd be happier with John. They can have a family, get jobs, and have carpets.

… Everything which he could have, beside he had the Tardis, that's all he needed.

And just at that moment the Tardis came to a halt and he went to go explore the new world.

---

Rose and John was sat in the car back to Rose's flat, they still hadn't talked much, Rose knew she had to confess, she had to tell him about what had happened between her and the real Doctor, he would find out sooner or later anyways, even if she didn't tell him.

They pulled up outside of the block of flats, where rose lived, they were modern and they didn't look too posh.

"How much is that?" asked rose to the Taxi driver.

"Fiver love" said the Taxi driver.

Rose dug into her pocket and found a crumpled up £5 note she passed it to the driver and she and John got out of the Taxi and made there ways over to the flats.

"Nice flats" said John making small talk.

"There cosy, I guess" said Rose, as she climbed up the stairs of the flats, John behind.

"What floor you on?" he asked.

"4th floor, number 19" Rose replied.

The rest of the walk to the flat was silent, when they reached Rose's flat, she turned and faced John.

"We going in?" he asked.

"Um, when you asked that there was something wrong, well there is" said Rose.

"Oh, is it that you don't want me to stay here" said John.

"NO, no" she said.

"It's just that, well I haven't been totally truthful…" she started.

The front door swung over and two small girls pounced on Rose.

"Mummy, you're home" they squealed.

John was shocked, _mummy… _

"Sorry, Rose I tried to keep them inside" said Gwen, Rose's best friend also member of Torchwood.

She stood at the front door, and saw John with his surprised expression.

"Oh" she said when she saw him.

"Gwen this is John" said Rose.

"Mummy is this daddy?" said one of the girls; she had brown wavy hair, with big hazel eyes that stared up at the man.

"No Emily, this is John, one of Mummy's friends" Rose said.

John bent down to the little girl's level, and stuck his hand out; Emily took it and shook it.

"I'm Emily and I'm 3" she said.

"Hello Emily" said John.

"This is my twin sister, Annie" said Emily, pointing to the smaller girl, who still clung onto Rose. Annie had ash blond hair and big brown eyes.

"Hello Annie" said John.

Annie still clung onto Rose sucking her thumb, she were the total opposite to Emily, she was shy which was weird for it been Rose's daughter and if he was right The Doctor's.

"Annie's a little shy" said Rose.

"Look instead of standing outside here why don't we go in the flat" said Gwen.

"Ye, I have some explaining to do" said Rose.

"Yep" said John, he stood up but Emily still kept hold of his hand, he smiled at her and she smiled back.

**So what you think? **

**Review **

**Been a while, I hope it was worth. **

**Lauren x**


	3. talking

**Ok, it's been a while, this fanfic doesn't come to me that quickly, I have ideas its just trying to get them down on paper anyways hope you like it. **

**---**

Rose passed the cup of tea to John who was sat at the kitchen table. Rose sat in the seat next to him. Gwen had gone out with Annie but Emily was adamant at staying here with John, she had taken a liking to him instantly, but that was Emily, even at the young age of three, she never stopped talking.

"John, look, look" she squealed racing into the room. Rose had already tried distracting her with Toys and DVD's but all she wanted to do was show John things. John took the deformed Barbie doll out of her little hands.

"I amp-en-initiated Barbie's leg and Arm" said Emily, trying to pronounce Amputated.

"You like playing Doctor's?" asked John.

"No, I am a Doctor" she said.

"Emily isn't that Annie's Barbie Doll" said Rose, alarmed.

"Yep" nodded Emily.

"You best put Barbie back together again, before you sister finds it then" she said.

"John will you help me?" asked Emily.

"I will do after me and your mum has had a talk" he smiled.

"Ok" said Emily, leaving the Barbie Doll on the table and then skipping back into her bedroom.

"She really is something special, Rose, all those years it must've been so hard" said John.

"Ye, well, they were the last things I had left of, the do… you" she said.

"They're the Doctor's" he said.

"But they're yours too" said Rose.

"No, but they're really the Doctor's" he replied.

Rose never answered.

"Annie she's quiet isn't she" he said moving of the awkward conversation.

"Ye" said Rose looking relieved, from getting of the topic. "Emily, is the loud, sociable one, Annie's just quiet, a bit of a girly girl to be honest"

John Smiled.

"It's my mum who made her like that" said Rose.

"How come Emily isn't like that then?" asked John.

"Emily always hung around Tony…" started Rose.

"That's what you and Jackie meant earlier then" said John "how come you didn't tell me at first?"

"I don't know, I guess I was scared" said Rose.

"Of what?" asked John.

"You'd run of or something, even if I didn't really know how to be around you, I still wanted to be friends with you, I thought if you knew you'd leave"

"Rose, I'd never leave you and that's why I'm going to help you" he said.

"Help me with what?" asked Rose.

"I'm going to bring back The Doctor"

---

**Very short, I know… **


	4. Chapter 4

***day dreaming shaking hands with Russell T Davies and holding a very big oversized piece of Paper with the rights of Doctor Who and Torchwood* **

**Damn!! Stares a screen, sometimes my imaginations runs away :(.**

**Anyways upwards and on wards, mutt and Jeff shiver and shake type's last couple words on page and smiles! Ta Dah! **

**Been a very long time since I've updated this fanfiction but hopefully, I've made it worth the wait… (Pleads with cookies and chocolate) **

**---**

John stared into Rose's eyes looking for some kind of reaction.

"Rose" he said, taking her hand, he squeezed it and felt a small reaction back "Say something"

"I…I" Rose stuttered, she stood up and began to potter about the kitchen, John watched her every move.

"Rose" he said.

She turned and faced him, her eyes full to the rim with tears, John stood up and pulled her close to him,

"I'm sorry, it just took me by surprise" Rose sniffled.

"No it's ok" said John "you don't have to reply straight away, have a think"

"How would you do it?" asked Rose.

"I don't know I would have to get in with Torchwood" he said.

"But John are you sure, why would you do this?" asked Rose.

John looked deeply into Rose's eyes; he put his hands to her face wiping rogue tears.

"Because I have The Doctor's thought and memories, sometimes he can be irrational, he never has one selfish thought, Rose Tyler he loves you and he would want to be with his and your children" said John.

"But…" Rose said.

"I'm doing it for the girls" said John "I've seen how much you love them, the doctor would want to know, he would love them just as much"

"John can you help me but back together Barbie now?" questioned Emily as she appeared back into the room.

Rose and John turned and looked at Emily.

Rose stared at her daughter as John sat on the floor next to her; Emily passed John the Barbie with that 1000 watt grin plastered across her place.

Rose knew Emily needed that father figure in her life, Rose grew up without her dad and she couldn't let that happen to either of her daughters.

Emily looked so attached to John already… her decision was made then.

"Mummy?" said Emily in a curious tone.

Rose looked at her daughter, bending down next to John.

"Yes sweetie" replied Rose.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Emily.

Rose looked her daughter then to John then back to her daughter.

"It's a surprise, you'll have to wait till Annie gets back with Gwen" Rose said.

"A surprise" Emily smiled excitedly her hazel eyes sparkling.

"Yup" Rose said, tickling her daughter.

"Mummy" Emily squealed happily.

John watched Rose playing with her daughter, Him… his other self, The Doctor would love this, to have not one but two children, to love and care for and he wanted to help give that to him then maybe in a few years time he could go of and find his own life, anywhere be domestic, it would be strange carpets and wallpaper and find some one he could love of his own. His ideal girl would be someone with Dark Brunette hair, tanned or not, there own personality not bothered what other people would think and big green eyes. He grinned at the thought. He still loves Rose but he loves her like a little sister type of way, he wants to look out for her but not do all the stuff lovers do.

---

Rose placed 5 plates of steaming fresh spaghetti Bolognese on the table and a bowl of lightly cooked baguettes in the middle.

Gwen had come back with Annie a couple of hours ago and brought back some shopping with her as the fridge had been empty.

Rose had stared at the bags of shopping when she had got in, and with an effortless amount of cooking skills later had cooked up a beautiful meal.

"I feel like that guy out of ready steady cook" she laughed, sitting at her place.

Gwen didn't have much planned as Rhys had been invited out with Banana Boat to go drinking; she had happily taken the offer to Rose's amazing meal.

"I didn't know you could cook?" John said, stunned.

Rose smiled "I take that as a complement"

"Yup" he said popping the 'p'

"Mummy" Emily said as she placed her cup of orange cordial on the table.

"What is it sweetie, do you want me to cut the spaghetti for you?" she asked.

"No… you said me and Annie had a surprise" she said eagerly, that same sparkle in her eyes from earlier.

Annie sat beside Emily smiling but not so enthusiastically.

"Well…" Rose began, smiling at John nervously, he nodded to re-assure her.

"John is going to help try and find Daddy for us" Rose grinned.

Gwen smiled but it was slightly forced "That's wonderful"

"Me, you, Annie, John, Aunty Gwen and Daddy can all travel in the Tardis" said Emily.

"I can't come" said John.

"But why?" asked Emily.

"Because I have to find a family too" Said John.

"But your part of our family" said Emily.

"I know" said John slightly giving in finding it hard to explain to a three year old about the circle of life.

"What about you Aunty Gwen?" asked Emily.

Gwen looked up from her plate.

"I have Rhys" she said in her welsh accent.

"I don't like Rhys, he's boring" she said.

"Emily!" said Rose.

"Its ok" said Gwen.

"I'm sorry Gwen" said Rose.

"It's ok, Emily just be a cheeky rascal" laughed Gwen, moving over and squeezing Emily, then ruffling Annie's hair, "excuse me as I go to the lavatory" she smiled, disappearing out of the room.

"Annie you've been quiet?" said Rose.

Annie looked up from her tea, "what about if we don't find Daddy though?"

"We will do, you never stop trying, right John" said Rose.

"Right" he grinned.

"Who wants some Banoffee pie?" asked John leaping from his seat.

"But we haven't even ate hardly any of our tea" said Annie.

"I want some" said Emily "Banana's"

"It's a special occasion, Annie" said Rose. Annie slipped of the seat and Rose saw a tiny sparkle in her Brown eyes, and smiled.

Rose watched Emily and Annie as they stood with bowls in there hand, eying there pudding, John laughed as he saw the girls faces.

The only person missing from this picture was Gwen, her best friend since the moment she got in this universe, the one who held her hand when they was stuck in the old warehouse as Rose gave birth and the one who took the offer to be the godmothers to Rose's precious little girls, the one who has looked after Emily and Annie for the last 3 months while she went to go find there Dad…

Rose stood up and made her way to the bathroom, she knocked on the door and waited for a reply, there was no answer but she heard a whimper.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" asked Rose "Let me in, I'm sorry if it was Emily"

She heard the lock on the door click and found Gwen sat on the toilet seat,

"It wasn't Emily" sobbed Gwen.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose, caringly.

Motherhood had changed Rose, like it does to most men and women, most probably in just about every universe there is. Hormones get released into the body and you find out you care less about your self and fight for the safety of your loved ones.

"It's Rhys" Gwen sobbed.

"What's he done?" asked Rose.

"He left me, he text me earlier and said that he couldn't be with me no-more and that he had been having an affair with Jane from the front desk at Torchwood" Gwen cried.

"I knew that Girl was bad news the moment I met her" Rose said, holding Gwen "I'm sorry Gwen, I really am"

"It's ok" Gwen said, rubbing her eyes, mascara discarded down her cheeks.

"You can stay here tonight" Rose said.

"No, its ok, Annie is already in Emily's Room…" Gwen said.

"So I have a double bed, were best friends it doesn't matter" Rose said.

"I couldn't" Gwen said.

"I have a plasma screen TV and a mini fridge" Rose urged, determined not to give in.

"Ok" Gwen smiled "it gives Rhys time to get his crap out of my flat"

"Yup, that's it, your rights!" Rose cheered, passing Gwen a make up wipe.

"Look at me" Gwen laughed, standing up and take a peak in the mirror.

Rose smiled "Banoffee pie" offered Rose

"Oh yes please" Gwen smiled, washing her face.

Rose waited for her friend to clean up and then they both returned to the living room where Emily, Annie and John were sat watching Lazy Town. Rose smiled at the scene John looked more interested then the girls.

_"__Bing Bang Diggly Dong  
First thing that I say after I wake up  
Bing Bang Diggly Dong  
I say those words before I go to sleep"_

The Song blurred out of the Tv and Emily immediately started singing along and bouncing about on the couch.

Rose Laughed.

John turned around and faced Rose and Gwen.

"How long you been there?" he asked.

"It's ok, we'll keep your secret" Rose laughed.

John stood up, rubbing the back of his neck, Rose remembred The Doctor always use to do that, when he were embarrassed.

"It's ok, I always watch it" smiled Gwen.

John smiled back and Rose thought for almost a moment she felt sparks fly between her two friends.

"Emily, Annie" said Rose "Go get your Jim Jams on" she said.

Emily began to object,

"Then I'll come and tell you one of my stories!" Rose smiled.

"The one about the talking cats!" Emily exclaimed.

"If you want" Rose said.

Emily bounced of the coach and into her bedroom.

"Night" she said.

"Night" mumbled Annie.

"Night" the three adults said in unison.

"Right, first thing first" said Rose as soon as the girls had left the room "Torchwood"

---

The Doctor sat in the Captain chair staring into space, the planet he had landed on Vabonicolla 5, where the population is 256 and all the citizen are identical, Illuminious Yellow skin, 2 pairs of eyes and 3 pairs of hands on 1 set of hands. Every single citizen believes in cleaning 35/14. The outside of the Tardis was ambushed, with deturgents and blue paint.

Least the Tardis was happy, the Doctor didn't know if he would ever be happy again, all he wanted was his Rose and His best friend Donna back.

But that's never going to happen.

---

**It's defiantly longer so you can't kill me and I've got some Cookies and Banana's so take your pick, you can have both if you review :) if if you think the story is a lot of babble. **

**Last-kiss-of-the-summer :) (gosh that longer to write) **

**P.S thank you to 'MakeLoveNotSense' or this chapter wouldn't be up, because of the problem with uploading documents, if any one is experiencing the same problem, ill gladly help :) **


End file.
